Everyone Has a Fear
by Parent12D
Summary: "Everyone is afraid of something. We all have at least one fear that we are afraid of." Andrew helps Alex get through her fear of the thunderstorm that is taking place. How will it go for them? Read and find out now. Rated T just in case. Huge amounts of AndrewXAlex fluff is present in this story.
**Hello there readers! Today I'm giving you all another oneshot that I came up with for this series I've been working in.**

 **Now first of all, I know that some of you are wanting me to do oneshots based on actual episode. I want you to know that I'll do some more of those in due time, and some of them might be more than one chapter long. I am just letting you know in case your disappointed with this one shot.**

 **Also, this concept might seem similar to the oneshot 'The Nightmare' but the difference is rather than having Andrew comfort Alex from her nightmare or fear, he, in addition to comforting her, will go into more depth of the topic 'fear' and explain that everyone has a fear and is afraid of something. For this oneshot, I decided to make Alex afraid of thunderstorms because it seems like it would be a good fear for Alex.**

 **With that being said, I hope you all enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: My characters are owned by me, while the other characters belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

It was a dark and dreary night in Beverly Hills. It was heavily raining outside and it was so hard, one could hear the raindrops pelting the ground even while sleeping near a window. In the house that belonged to five WOOHP agents, the five spies were sleeping through the torrential rainstorm. In the room that belonged to Alex however, Alex was trying her best to sleep during the storm, but she wasn't able to fall asleep.

Due to the fact that there were also thunder present during this storm, Alex was unable to sleep every time she saw a flash of lightning and then a booming sound from the lightning strike. It was so loud, it caused her to squeak in fear and hide under her blanket, shivering in fear because of it. Believe it or not, Alex has had this fear with thunder and lightning for a long time, ever since she was a little kid, thunderstorms always made her scared. To this day, she was still afraid of them.

Just as Alex was slowly about to close her eyes, another flash of lightning showed up, causing her to tremble and quiver. A moment later, another loud boom from the lightning occurred.

"EEEEPPPP!" Alex squealed in fear as she hid under her blanket again, feeling a sudden jolt of her heart from the denigrating strike from the lightning. She couldn't sleep. She didn't feel that comfortable with being in her room while a thunderstorm was present. Sleep was impossible at this point.

 _I just can't sleep._ Alex thought. _I'm so scared, I can't sleep when it's thundering outside. I should just go out into the living room and lie down on the couch then._

With that thought in mind, Alex slowly got out of bed, taking her warm fluffy looking blanket with her as she quickly and quietly bolted out of her bedroom and went into the living room before another lightning strike occurred. Needless to say, she made it to the couch without waking anyone up. Sam, Clover and Chaosky were knocked out cold, and Alex assumed that her boyfriend Andrew was also asleep during this thunderstorm. Alex had to rely on her blanket to keep her safe.

* * *

She then sat down onto the couch, placing the blanket over her body, as she had an anxious look on her face.

 _When will this storm go away? I'm too scared to go to sleep with this storm going on. I wish I could be comforted._

Unfortunately, since everyone was asleep, she was alone to deal with the storm herself. A few moments later, she slowly started to close her eyes, when another flash of lightning occurred, bursting her eyes wide opened, as she started shivering again. A moment later, that same thunderous boom was heard.

"Eeep!" Alex whispered loudly as she when under her blanket once again, that jolting in her heart occurred again, as she started begging this storm to depart and go away.

 _Oh what's the use. I'm a huge baby, a coward._ Alex thought. _I'll never be able to withstand thunderstorms like the others._

A small tear dripped down her left eye as she slowly poked her head out of her blanket, sitting up again. She didn't think she could ever be able to put up with this thunderstorm or any thunderstorms that come in the future. She'll always be scared of thunderstorms. She started whimpering when she then heard the sound of a bedroom door opening. Alex didn't pay attention to it as her fear kept her distracted. Just then, a voice then got her out of her thoughts.

"Alex?" A male voice said behind the couch as Alex slowly looked up and saw Andrew, in his pajamas as he must have been woken up by the lightning strike. Alex really enjoyed seeing her man, with his tan-nish skin, his dark brown hair and those green eyes, he always put her in a good mood.

"Hey Alex?" Andrew asked her. "What are you doing up this early? It's only 1:45 in the morning."

Alex got herself together and then spoke.

"I couldn't sleep," Alex stuttered. "The lightning is keeping me from sleeping so I came out here to try to sleep. What are you doing up Andrew?"

"Oh, I've been woken up by the recent lightning strike that just took place," Andrew explained. "It was so loud, that I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep until it settled down and got quite, so I decided to retreat to the living room until it stopped. Fortunately, it appears as though the others were knocked out cold, since the lightning strike didn't wake them up at all, so that's why I'm here right now."

"Oh, okay..." Alex whimpered.

Andrew took noticed of Alex's shaking, and looking all scared in the eyes. Andrew then assumed that she was afraid of thunderstorms, specifically the lightning strikes and the loud sounds they make.

"Alex, you're afraid of thunderstorms aren't you?" Andrew asked her.

"Y-yes..." Alex whimpered, sounding more frightened. She had this feeling that Andrew would comfort her but was too afraid to smile at the fact.

"It'll be okay Alex," Andrew said. "We can stick together until it stops."

This made Alex happy on the inside. But before she could bare a smile, another flash of lightning occurred and then, the lightning strike from before was heard again as Alex then shrieked in fear as she hid under her blanket again, feeling that sudden jolt that kept occurring. Andrew immediately took action and bolted to the couch, sitting right next to Alex, seeing that she would need the comforting.

"It'll be okay sweetheart," Andrew said, wrapping his right hand around her. "I'm here for you to get you through this."

Alex slowly poked her head out and looked at Andrew. Andrew decided to get the blanket Alex was using and placed it over the both of them with their heads sticking out.

"Andrew, I'm scared." Alex admitted.

"I know you are honey," Andrew rubbed her back. "And that's why I'm gonna keep you safe."

Just then, another boom of lightning was heard, causing Alex to wrap her arms around Andrew tightly, as the blanket they were sharing went over them and they were covered by the big blanket.

"It'll be okay babe," Andrew reassured. "I'm here to protect you honey. I won't leave you, I promise."

Alex felt safe with Andrew. She really loved him. Ever since they became an official couple, Andrew has done everything he can to make sure she was safe and protected by him, and Alex always enjoyed his comfort when she needed it. Still, she felt that a part of Andrew would be disappointed in her for being afraid of thunderstorms. As a result, she started to frown.

"I'm sorry Andrew." She stated.

"What are you sorry for honey?"

"I'm sorry that I'm scared of lightning strikes that occur during these storms, and that I have a fear of them." Alex explained.

Andrew had a reassuring smile as he then stated.

"No need to apologize for that babe," He explained. "It's okay if your afraid of thunderstorms and the lightning strikes that occur with them. There's nothing to be ashamed of."

Alex then had a confused look on her face as she looked at him with those big beautiful eyes that always seems to get Andrew moved when he looks at them.

"Really Andrew," She asked. "Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I mean that sweetheart," He started to explain. "Everyone is afraid of something. We all have at least one fear that we are afraid of. It's part of what makes us who we are. Never be ashamed of that."

Alex started to understand what Andrew was talking about. In all honesty, Andrew's strong sense of morality and such had been originated from Chaosky, and Chaosky's strong sense of morality had rubbed off on Andrew.

"I mean take for example, uh..." Andrew continued, thinking of someone to use as a perfect example. "How about Clover for example, what is she afraid of?"

"Well, Clover has this fear with pests such as bugs, snakes, bats and rats that are disgusting vermin," Alex admitted, cuddling up to Andrew. "She also hates it when her make up is all ruined, her dresses are stained, her accessories get damaged and destroyed, and when her hair gets all messed up."

"Yeah," Andrew grinned. "I could totally see Clover afraid of that stuff."

"Yup." Alex had a tiny smile now.

"How about Sam, what is she afraid of?" Andrew asked.

"Well unlike Clover, Sam's more afraid of stuff that could lead to anxiety," Alex stated. "Such as worrying about whether she failed an important test, or if she is all disorganized, or if she has too much stuff to do that leads her to her getting all anxious."

"I see." Andrew said.

"Andrew," Alex started to ask. "What is Chaosky afraid of? Does he have any fears?"

Andrew expected this so he then said honestly.

"He does have a fear, but get this," Andrew started. "He doesn't like to admit it, but Chaosky has this strange fear of clowns."

"Really?" Alex was curious. "Why is he afraid of clowns?"

"I don't know. I guess he just feels very unsettled by their appearance and their presence," Andrew explained. "Thing is, he never likes to admit that he's afraid of clowns. He's just too stubborn to admit it."

"That makes sense." Alex nodded. She was feeling a bit more comfortable since she was cuddling up to Andrew, but she had one more question she wanted to ask.

"Hey Andrew?"

"Yes Alex?"

"What are you afraid of?" She asked him.

He was expecting that and tried to be honest with her.

"Well babe, there are a couple of fears that I have, but the majority of them are all minor and are not important to need comforting from." Andrew explained.

"Okay." Alex said, not wanting to pressure him into saying what his fears were.

"However, there is _one_ thing that I fear more than anything else in the world." Andrew stated.

"And what would that be Andrew?" Alex sounded curious.

At that moment, Andrew brought her face close to his as he then said.

"I'm afraid of losing you Alex. That's my biggest fear."

Alex looked a little surprised, but expected this from Andrew. He loved her with all of his heart and would be devastated if anything happened to her. She then hugged him.

"Andrew, I don't want to lose you either," She admitted. "You are a very important person to my life as well, comforting me whenever I need it. Really, I appreciate all that you've done for me Andrew."

"It's no problem whatsoever honey," Andrew admitted. "You are my angel and you are a big part of my life. I enjoy keeping you safe since that's what makes me feel complete inside. I hope you understand that."

"I do Andrew."

She slowly started to smile to Andrew when suddenly, another lightning strike was then heard as she then squeaked and then stiffened her body. She was whimpering and was starting to cry, as Andrew started rubbing her back.

"I can't help it Andrew," Alex started crying. "I just can't help it. I'm always gonna be scared of thunderstorms. Even after this one, there will be other storms that'll drive me into fear. I can't control it."

Andrew decide to give her all the comfort she needed now.

"I know you can't help it honey," Andrew said compassionately. "That's why every time there will be a thunderstorm, you just come to me and I'll protect you and keep you safe. I'll never be upset if you need to be comforted from your fear. Don't ever forget that babe."

Alex then slowly smiled as she went and hugged him.

"Oh Andrew," Alex thanked him. "Thanks so much for keeping me safe."

"Your welcome," Andrew brought her face to his. "I love you Alex, never forget that."

"I love you too Andrew."

At that moment the two of them started kissing compassionately under the blanket which started to get Alex feeling more relaxed now. When Andrew was near her, nothing could possibly get her. After a few minutes they stopped kissing for a second, disregarding the lightning now.

"You feeling much safer now babe?" Andrew asked.

"Yes, I'm really safe now handsome," Alex stated. "But I would love to have another kiss just to be safe."

"Sounds good to me."

The two of them started kissing under the blanket again, this time they were French kissing as their tongues met and touched each other. They were having so much fun, they didn't even listen to the lightning strikes anymore. Alex knew that Andrew wouldn't let her face her fear of thunderstorms alone and would help her through it. Starting to feel more relaxed, Alex decided to sleep with Andrew until the storm passed. Andrew was perfectly alright with that. As long as his girl was safe, he was completely satisfied. They spent the rest of the storm sleeping together, wrapping their arms around one another to keep each other safe, waiting for a much better and hopefully brighter day to come after the night time was over...

* * *

 **THE END!**

 **NOW WAS THAT A FLUFFY STORY OR WHAT EVERYONE?! JUST GIVE ME AN HONEST OPINION! ANYWAY, THAT'S IT FOR THIS STORY! HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT!**

 **SOME ONE SHOTS I'M PLANNING FOR NEXT CONSISTS OF A SEQUEL TO THE ONE SHOT ANDREW GETS SICK (WHERE ALEX GETS SICK THIS TIME), AND I MIGHT DO AN EARTH DAY SPECIAL, AND ALSO A ONE SHOT WHERE THE MOTHERS OF THE SPY GIRLS PAY THEM A VISIT AND MEET ANDREW AND CHAOSKY FOR THE FIRST TIME! BE SURE TO EXPECT THOSE CONCEPTS COMING FROM ME SOMETIME SOON!**

 **UNTIL THE ONE SHOTS ARE MADE, PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO, AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS STORY!**

 **OTHER THAN THAT, THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! GOODBYE READERS FOR NOW!**


End file.
